bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Rating System
If you have a question about the rating system,post it here or ask Daiku. Individual Templates Do we need individual templates for every user? Why not just one set of coding, on this page, which everyone must copy to their page, and LD760 just changes it on their page? ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 23:03, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Hey,yeah...Arban,go slap your bro in the head for not thinking of that. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:16, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Is it working? It was a good idea, but is it really practical? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:01, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:16, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::I mean, has it really been helping keep track of ratings, or is it just taking up space? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 20:59, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah,it's working. Haven't had a chance to take away or add some points yet.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Question Hey, LD760, why is everybody still at zero? Daiku, yourself, myself, Tahkeh, Auserv... all of us either have done some major editing in the past or are doing it now. I did a bunch way before the rating system kicked in (right before you came), but I'm not doing much now. Will I have to work my way up from zero, starting now, or will I get credit for what I did in the past? ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 02:13, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm,I think people will have to work very hard to earn points. Partly because if my suggestion comes through,we may have too many admins. Partly,because I'm not always on. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:35, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think we shouldn't count those times. Just to motovate people to work even more. Don't cha' think?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, this isn't really a reward system. It's just to show how good of a member you are - and I humbly consider myself to be a good member. (Of all my virtues, my greatest is humility.) But back to seriousness, I did a fair amount of editing right when you got on. And, even if your proposal passes, it shouldn't be super-hard to get points. Just being a good member should knock you up some, and if you do major article overhauls (like Auserv on Onua) you should go up some more. What I think: *(1-3) If you get on, check edits, do minor info adding and proofreading, you're an all-right member, and your rating should go up a few points to show it. *(4-6) If you go check a majority of edits for their veractiy, do article overhauls, and go through wantedpages to find out what articles are needed, you're a good member. *(7+) If you've been on a while, you've been a fairly major contributer, and come up with a good idea that's been successfully implemented, you're an extraordinary member. :::So, it's not as much ,you do something good, you go up a point, you do something bad, you go down a point, it's taking a wider view. I'm not looking at negatives, but it would be an opposite - disagreeable, bad, dastardly. Anyways, that's my opinion on the rating system - sorry for the long post. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 02:49, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey,that's pretty cool! I'll have to think about it tommorow though,I have stuff to do right now.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::::That's a good idea, Takuna. But I personally don't think you should be an admin if you get to 10. On BZP, which is where we got this idea from in the first place, getting full proto just means you become an Oustanding BZPower Citizen. All that happens then is that you get a Copper Huna mailed to you and a Copper Huna next to your username. We would have way too many admins--once Vladius Magnum gets demoted and I get promoted, we'll have three active admins, which should be enough till we get a few dozen more members. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:53, 24 September 2007 (UTC) LD760's Newest Proposal Sounds good to me. Then on the first of every month, you can change the ratings and I can change the user of the month. But one thing--if someone vandalizes or something, you should lower their rating immediately. They shouldn't be able to get away with it with no consequences till the new months rolls around. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Gotcha.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Um, if we're meant to be voting for ratings, why is the vote page protected? [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :You can still edit it, it's only protected to keep IP's and new users from voting. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Opinion The rating system, to me, isn't really fair. From what I've seen, it looks like admins get a good rating and non-admins don't. That shouldn't be how it works. Another problem is the sheer difficulty it is to move up a single point. I think this is just another example of the Admin Domination (one of my terms) I'm worried about. Reptilia 01:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I had one point before becoming an admin for setting up the forums. Hammerise, a non-admin has a lot of points. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::I see that the Rating System is receiving the excellent revision it needed (by the way, I am Boss Giovanni, at the time I was unaware of the penalties of Sockpuppeting and I now promise to never do something like that again. Reptilia 01:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Hm You're telling me it's had a lot of changes made, look at it! [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king I really think it should be 25 quality edits instead of fifty. Auserv's Laziness ToaAuserv hasn't been giving out points lately. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I know! I've contributed alot to Bioniclepedia in the last two days and my rating is still -10. whose idea was it to have ratings anyway? At Disney Channel Wiki, we're a pieceful people, even without ratings. Also, after all of my contributions (Comic 11: Death of a Hero, Comic 12.5, Comic 0: Ignition, Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn..........) I think I deserve my rating to go up a little bit.......-- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 02:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Come to think of it, why make it so difficult to raise your ratings? For example, User A has not made any useful rating, he just goes around fixing spelling errors and grammar while User B has made 49 useful edits (Major overhauls, fixing up Problem pages, increasing and updating accurate info...). Both will have a rating of 0. Why not lower it to 20 useful edits? ''Ignika'', [[user:dragonKhorse|'Toa']] [[user:dragonKhorse|''' of ]] [[user:dragonKhorse|'''Death]] 09:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Petition against the Rating System Atention Bioniclepedia Users!!! Do you not like the rating system? do you want it to be gone? Then sign the Petition Against Rating! Please sign if you don't like the rating system! -- Pirakafreak24 is my name.... ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 21:57, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I've just read the "How to Gain Points" part of this and you're telling me that we need to make 50 quality edits, just to get ONE Point?!?!?! What's up with that? -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 23:24, 16 October 2008 (UTC) New System Okay, it's up. Right now, it needs a new Rating template, but I'm not very good at that. I'd appreciate it if anybody would be willing to step in and make one. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Implementation I'm thinking that I'll go through Recent Changes for a couple days and add the updated rating to everybody who's edited. Start everybody off at one, modified by their edit count, and add five to all administrators. Sound fair and acceptable? We're a go Okay, I went through Recent Changes and added every user as far back as that would go (which wasn't all that far), and I hit all the Featured Users and Admins. There's probably a bunch of users I wasn't able to get, though, so I'll be checking when I patrol Recent Changes. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :This is a slow reboot, are you absolutely positive you can do it on your own, next to the other stuff you do? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 18:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::I just got back from Mexico, and I didn't have time for much internet there. I figured rather than ask somebody else to cover the beginning, I'd just wait two weeks. So I believe tonight will be the first weekly point given. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! You're back! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC)